Ceiling fans and ceiling fan systems have had a variety of components and sizes and have come in a variety of configurations over the years. The ceiling fan has been extensively applied to home and business life in order to enhance the efficiency of air conduction current throughout a room. These types of fans consist of a plurality of angularly spaced blades that are connected to the rotor portion of an electric motor mounted in a housing. The fans are adapted for installation in various types of rooms. In a low ceilinged room there is provided a flush mount model to insure adequate head clearance. For average height ceilings, the manufacture supplied hanging rod is usually sufficient to position the ceiling fan properly within the room. Where a high ceiling is utilized, extension rods are available to position the fan at an appropriate spot within the room to provide the desired air movement.
In all ceiling fans that are presently utilized, the motor which operates the hub to which the fan blades are connected is positioned in very close proximity to the hub and thus to the blades and is always visible by occupants within the enclosure such as a room in which the fan is to be utilized. Various modifications to the motor housing have been made to generate a more acceptable appearance but the result is still a relatively large and ungainly appearance.
It is thus seen that a need remains for a construction of a ceiling fan in which the motor which operates the blades is removed from view of the occupants within the enclosure where the ceiling fan is to be utilized.